Momento Mori
by Lady-rain15
Summary: For as long as Rin could remember, she's been having the same dream about a silver haired demon. In her attempt to find the truth, a certain red haired classmate may just have the answers she needs. But he also hides a secret of his own. Kurama/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**A/N: So I've been fangirling over Kurama for a very long time and decided to write a story about him. I had written a story similar to this one, as in similar plot and character but at the same time I've done so minor tweaking plot wise between the main girl character's past with Kurama when he was Yoko. Review and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>It was that dream again. Ever since I could remember, the same dream kept reoccurring ever so often. Now more than ever it seemed. For some reason, it was so vivid, so real. It was as if I had experienced it, but it couldn't be real. Demons and magic didn't exist. Not to mention, I was different. I didn't look like me as the Rin my dreams had blue hair and was much taller than I was, but the man with white hair and fox ears would mutter my name.<p>

_My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the breeze passing through my hair. I was well aware that he would come for me soon seeking his revenge. "It took you long enough," I murmured, opening my eyes and turned to look at the handsome demon behind me. "I admit I'm a little disappointed. It took you longer than I expected to find me."_

_The silver haired demon snarled, his fist clenching. "Rin," he spat angrily. "Where is it? Where is the jewel?"_

_I turned my body to face him. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes. "So you chose the jewel over me," I whispered sadly and moved closer to the edge. I could hear the river roaring loudly even though it was a long drop. I pulled my staff up so that the head of it was eye level with me and ripped out the diamond. "Yoko."_

_Yoko took a cautious step forward. "Rin don't do this. You don't have to, just had it over to me and I can overlook this."_

_"I cannot let you do that Yoko. This jewel will kill my kind, should it be in the hand of another."_

_"Rin," he warned me, readying himself to pounce. He swiftly threw a thorn, grazing my neck, making it bleed slightly._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized and dropped the diamond over the edge._

_Yoko's eyes widened slightly as he ran past me, stopping just over the edge in time to see the diamond disappear in the water. He snarled. "Rose whiplash," he whispered in a deathly calm voice, sending fear to course through my whole body._

_I felt the thorns of his favorite weapon encircle my waist, tightening enough to penetrate my clothes and make me bleed. "I love you," I confessed._

_There was a silence between us as everything we had shared flashed before my eyes. From the first time I ever laid eyes in him to the time he first spoke to me with his ever-present smirk. A single tear fell from my eye as I stared at him, the thorny whip tightening. I lost the feeling in my hands so with a small thud, my staff it the dirt ground before us._

_"Rin," my name escaped his lips for the last time. "I'm sorry."_

_"Remember your mortality, Yoko. Your time will soon come and you will be forces to leave your demon body" I warned him cryptically. With a small pull from his hand that held his whip, I felt the thorns pass through my body, and then everything went black._

I woke up in a cold sweat, heaving heavily. My body gave out an involuntary shudder as I remembered the dream as if it actually happened to me. Instinctively, my hand went over to my neck where Yoko had thrown a thorn at me. Oddly enough, my neck had a scar similar to the scar the Rin in my dream received.

Throwing myself back onto my pillow, I willed myself to try and get some sleep. Curling into a ball, I closed my eyes and counted sheep.

"Rin, get up, you'll be late for school," Ayumi Mori knocked on her daughter's room before opening.

Groggily, the tired teen slowly got up, rubbing her eyes and yawned. "I missed my alarm again?" she asked.

Ayumi gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "Nightmares again?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Nodding, Rin stretched and got up. "Yeah," she replied. Usually, whenever Rin had that dream it was hard of her to sleep, so she lied to her parents and passed it off as severe nightmares. In a way it was like a nightmare, she felt what the Rin in her dreams were feeling. Every emotion and every physical pain she received from her lover.

"I made your breakfast on the go, you're running pretty late."

Rin faked a smile and quickly got dressed. She took her breakfast from her mother's hand and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mom."

"Be careful," she yelled at her daughter, who bolted out of the house as soon as she got her breakfast.

It wasn't a long walk form the Mori house to Meiou High School, but it wasn't enough time for Rin to get there without being late. She ran past the school gates just in time for the last bell to ring and the gates start to close. She cursed under her breath as she started to huff and lose her breath. "I'm going to be late," she muttered, running through a practically empty hallway. "Sorry I'm late," she said to the teacher as she slammed the door open.

The homeroom teacher looked at Rin with a glint of disappointment and just nodded her head. "Its okay Rin, now take your seat."

Rin blushed as she made her way to her seat near the back, beside the window. She could hear some girls whispering, it was not like Rin to be tardy. Rin was one of the top students in the senior grade, she was always on time and was the picture of calm and collected, but to day she was not that picture. A few buttons from her blouse was loose, her hair was unruly and her skirt was wrinkled.

Outside the school was a tall blonde haired woman standing on a lamppost. Her hair flying violently as the wind swished about. She kept her eyes trained on the tired black haired girl who had just moments ago burst through the door. Her intent was neither malicious nor dangerous; she stared at the young girl almost lovingly, but masked it with a hard and cold face.

"Soon Rin. Soon I will release you from that disgusting human body," she whispered. "I finally found you and I won't fail you now."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Destiny

**A/N: So what did you guys think about the last chapter? I promise that it gets better, I know that the previous chapter was a little dry, here there's more to Rin. We get more information about Rin, who she is, and why she keeps having the same dream. Also a mysterious woman is added into the mix who seems to know who Rin is.**

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to go down, Meiou High School students started to disperse from the school and heading home. Rin Mori wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finished sweeping the last of the classroom. Also in the room was Shuichi Minamino, who was cleaning the board.<p>

Shuichi stared at Rin in a concerned manner as she started to sway slightly. Ever since she came into class late, Rin hadn't been the same. She wasn't as energetic as she usually was and mostly kept to herself. Even during class he would often see her start to sway or her eyes would drop. Usually she would be writing furiously, or she would have that determined look on her face. It wasn't like Rin to keep to herself and slack off.

Rin's body started to feel heavy, as she swayed and her eyes started to drop. Trying to move forward to the nearest desk, her vision became blurry making her trip on the broom she was holding. She could see the ground coming closer and closer, but she didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

"Rin!" Shuichi exclaimed and with a flash he was standing in front of her and managed to catch her just in time. She softly fell into his outstretched arms. "Rin are you alright?"

Slowly, Rin looked up at Shuichi, her dark purple eyes starting at his piercing green ones. "Shuichi," she responded sluggishly. "Wh-what happened?"

"You were about to pass out," he informed her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rin smiled weakly and tried to stand up straight with the help of Shuichi. "Yes, thank you for catching me." She blushed when she noticed Shuichi's arm around her waist to support her. "I should probably go, it's getting pretty late," Rin excused herself and started to gather her thing.

"At least let me walk you home. It's getting pretty late and you're in no condition to be walking home alone," Shuichi insisted and gathered his own things. For the last couple of days he noticed that she was paler and looked much more exhausted than usual.

There was a small pause as Rin tried to reason with herself. Knowing Shuichi, he would probably try to argue with her or follow her anyways regardless of what she said so she just nodded. "Thank you," she smiled brightly. "Shall we go?"

The two walked in silence. Occasionally, Shuichi would ask if she were really okay, to which she would just nod her head. They then started a conversation about school and their plans after graduating, Rin wanting to become a doctor and Shuichi planning on working for his stepfather's company. Despite Shuichi being a private person and Rin running in a completely different social group as Shuichi, they maintained a friendly relationship.

Both Shuichi and Rin both came from the same junior high school, having had a mutual friend in Maya during their time in junior high. They maintained a friendly relationship in high school, as they were the only two to enter such a prestigious school like Meiou High School from their junior high. Not to mention they were both in the same category as top five students with Shuichi in first place and Rin in fourth. Both were also rather popular by the opposite sex, Shuichi gaining many female admirers and Rin with her group of loyal male admirers.

Unknown to the two teenagers, a pair of blue eyes followed them. The tall blonde, who had been watching Rin since the school, glared angrily at the red haired teen. It had taken everything not to attack him. The thought of exposing herself and possibly being beaten by the red haired boy stopped her from attacking.

It had been over seventeen years since she had last fought Yoko Kurama, and she had no idea what kind of powers he held and from what she could gather, he had made pretty powerful friends, of which she did not wish to fight knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to overtake all of them. The thought of her beloved Rin being in the presence of that bastard made her blood boil.

The two stopped at the front of the gates of Rin's house. She turned to him and smiled. "Well, this is me," she announced cheerfully. "Thank you for walking me home and making sure I was okay. You're a great guy, Shuich," Rin complimented him. "I hope I wasn't much of a bother."

Shuichi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome. Really I didn't mind walking you home. It was nice being able to talk to you again, what with school and all we hardly get to talk."

"Yes, it was nice talking to you again," she agreed. "Goodbye Shuichi and take care," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Both teens blushed, an awkwardness emitted from between them. "See you tomorrow, Shuichi."

Shuichi stayed where he was until he saw Rin disappear in her house before he too walked to his home. He was completely unaware of another presence watching him and wishing him harm.

Rin collapsed in her bed after spending a couple hours studying. She was completely exhausted. Normally she would be okay, but with her dreams and the pressure of senior year, it was taking a lot out of her. She stared distantly at the wall in front of her; her mind replayed her dream over and over again. Groaning, she buried her head in her pillow and willed herself to sleep.

The blonde woman with elongated ears was perched on the tree that was conveniently beside Rin's room, but it was tall enough to provide the mysterious woman cover. She guarded Rin vigilantly, not once removing her eyes from the sleeping teenager. She decided that she was going to make her move once the clock struck twelve and reveal herself to extract Rin's soul from her body.

She waited two more hours before she entered Rin's room with ease. Stared at the teen with affection before she pulled out her necklace from under her shirt and muttered a chant. Her necklace glowed and started to float before it grew into a gold staff. She grasped the staff and pointed it towards Rin. The woman chanted a couple words under her breath and Rin's whole body and the head of the staff glowed brightly.

As if cold ice was thrown on her, Rin was violently ripped out of her dreams. Her eyes opened straightaway and widened when she saw a woman standing above her bed. She was about to scream when the woman chanted a couple words she was unfamiliar with and as if her voice tightened, no words came out.

"If you promise not to scream or make any noise, I will remove the spell on you. Not that making any noise will make a difference as you are no longer in your physical body," the woman said with such a calm and cool voice.

Nodding vigorously, Rin's eyebrows furrowed. What did she mean she was no longer in her physical body? Sitting up, she noticed that her body was still lying down, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes widened again, and a look of shock was permanently etched on her face.

"I will remove the spell if you promise not to make any noise. I will explain everything."

Nodding again, the woman cast another spell on her and she was finally able to talk again. "W-What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"I cast a spell to take your soul out of your body. Since you aren't dead, it only appears that you are in a coma, but your body cannot live without a soul for very long," the woman explained.

Rin examined the woman closely. She was beautiful, tall, almost, if not, 6'0 with long blonde hair that fell past the woman's waist. What struck Rin the most were her ears. They were pointy, almost elflike; it was similar to the ears of the dream Rin. She wore a green body hugging sleeveless dress that had a style similar to a Chinese dress with gold designs on her chest area and a gold colored belt on her waist. She had an expressionless face as she looked down on Rin.

"If my body cannot live without my soul, then please put it back. Please," she begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to die."

The woman knelt and wrapped Rin in her arms, making Rin blush at the sudden show of affection. "I won't let any harm come to you. There are things I need to tell you, things that need to be explained. My name is Chiyo."

"W-what do you want from me?"

Chiyo looked deeply into Rin's eyes. "I know you've been having dreams about a silver haired demon and a woman named Rin."

Rin's eyes widened slightly. She had never once told a living soul what her dreams were exactly about, just that they were nightmares. "H-how did you know about them?" she stuttered. The woman scared her, but at the same time there was something calming about Chiyo. Something about her made Rin feel safe.

"Because Rin was my sister and you are her reincarnation. It had taken me a long time track you down and I've finally found you," Chiyo said and hugged Rin tightly. "I finally found my sister."

Chiyo's voice was sad; like Rin could feel every single emotion Chiyo was feeling and suddenly she wasn't the intimidating and scary being she was when Rin first laid eyes on her. Being in Chiyo's arms made her feel safe and warm. Rin was surprised when she felt tears on her cheeks. Chiyo was crying!

"It took me almost one hundred years to find you and I'm not letting you go," she announced.

"It can't be possible," Rin whispered disbelievingly.

Chiyo stepped away from Rin and smiled at her warmly, yet at the same time sadly. "Let me show you." Chiyo touched Rin's forehead and the tip of her finger began to glow. "Before she died, Rin left me with her memories. She said she might need it when she comes back."

_Two beautiful sisters sat facing each other. In between them was incense and a contained fire burning. The one with dark blue hair opened her eyes, to reveal blue eyes. She had silver metal designs on her legs, and wore a dark purple gothic style dress that fell on her thigh. All over her dark purple dress was gold metal designs adorning them and a royal blue cloak in the back. _

_Beside her was a long gold staff. The head had an empty spot where a jewel would be placed and surrounding it was two moons, one gold and the other silver. Her hair fell past her knees and like her sister her ears were elongated. "There's someone coming for my staff," she whispered._

_Chiyo, who wore the same green dress Rin recognized, opened her eyes and calmly looked at her sister. "It's the Legendary Bandit, Yoko Kurama isn't it?" She waited for Rin to nod before speaking again. "I've been hearing stories about him."_

_Just then a figure dropped from the sky, the paper door the two sisters were in the other side of shadowed the figure. Chiyo prepared to attack, but Rin held up her arms to stop her sister. They could feel his power and he was a strong demon not to be messed with. "Leave us," she commanded her sister._

_Chiyo was about to protest, but Rin gave her a reassuring smile. Much to Chiyo's dismay, she left her sister with the thief, but stayed close enough that if trouble should arise, she was ready to attack._

_"If it isn't Rin the Witch of the Moon. Your powers are legendary," Yoko spoke silkily, sliding the door to reveal his handsome face. He had a smirk on his face as he approached Rin._

_"So you've come for my staff. I'm afraid I cannot give it to you."_

_Yoko's smirk widened. "Oh you'll find that I can be very persuasive," he said, disappearing and reappearing behind Rin. He caressed her hair. "Rin of the Moon," he whispered in her ear, making the demon witch shiver._

_Rin smirked. "You really should do more research before you decide to steal," she mocked him. "I wonder, are you this careless when you steal valuables?"_

_Yoko growled and was about to attack when he found that he could not move. "What did you do to me Witch?" he spat._

_"Did you really think I was that weak? I don't need spoken words to use spells. I'm Rin of the Moon, not some simple witch or demon," she said proudly and headed to the door. She stopped in the front of the sliding paper door, and turned to face him. "You will be released at first light. Should you ever attempt to steal my staff again, I promise you, you will not walk out with your life," she warned him calmly. "Goodbye, Yoko Kurama the Legendary Bandit."_

Rin's eyes widened. "W-what are you?" she inquired.

"We're cursed immortals demons of the elf race. Ever since Rin and I were children we were born with a mark. Rin had a moon and I, a leaf. It was a blessing and a curse. We would live forever, never to age, but we would watch all our loved ones die before our eyes. What you just saw was the fateful meeting of Rin of the Moon and the Legendary Bandit, Yoko Kurama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Now its revealed that Rin is the reincarnation of Yoko's former lover and the sister of the mysterious woman who had been following her. Also Chiyo is aware of who Kurama is, which makes sense since a lot of demons in the Dark Tournament is aware of who Kurama is and for a woman who declares Kurama as her enemy, it makes sense that she should know who he is. Review please and let me know what you think about Rin, the plot or anything else. Review is much appreciated.**


	3. Author's note

I was just wondering if it would hurt to review? Really, I want to know how I'm doing so far and how my characters are. I don't want to keep updating if no one cares for it.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I very much appreciated it. Its good to know that I'm doing okay. I think that some of you are wondering why Kurama didn't notice Chiyo following Rin. The way I see it, Chiyo is extremely old, as in, older than Yoko, about the same age as Rizen and with that, she is very much experienced to for her, masking and manipulating her spirit energy would be easy not to mention she is a witch. I hope that cleared it up for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Shuichi Minamino entered the classroom in good spirits, but it completely changed when the atmosphere in the classroom was solemn and he could hear cries from one of his classmates, Miria. She was being comforted by a group of girls, while the boys sat in their desk looking down at their desks with pained faces.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked Kaito, who pushed up his glasses.

"Didn't you hear? Rin fell into a coma; her mother found her just lying on her bed and couldn't wake her up. I thought you and Rin were close," Kaito explained smugly, feeling proud he knew something before Shuichi.

Shuichi's stomach dropped when the news fell from Kaito's lips. Miria, Rin's closest friends, wailed louder, having heard Kaito, but her wailing fell to deaf ears as he tried to adjust to the news. It couldn't be, he just walked Rin home last night. How does being tired result in a coma? She was fine when he last left her, sure a little tired but nothing serious.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to Miria. As if the girls sensed his presence, they all split in half that left directly to the crying girl. "Miria, are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

The tiny brunette looked up at Shuichi, her eyes red from all the crying. Miria, like most girls, admired Shuichi, but with the news of her close friend, she could hardly care about her appearance. She shook her head. "Rin is in the hospital. We usually walked together and when I went to her house the ambulance was there. Her mother explained that they couldn't wake her up and they said that she just fell into a coma," she whispered softly, her voice willed with despair and sadness.

Shuichi was about to speak when the teacher entered the classroom. "Alright class, settle down and get to your seats," she commanded them and stood in the front of the class. The students obediently sat in their desks quietly. "As you've all probably heard about Ms. Mori's condition, we will have a moment of silence for her."

The students bowed there heads and prayed with intentions. The rest of the class was all a blur. Shuichi hadn't been able to pay attention to anything the teacher was teaching as his mind was filled with worry about Rin.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the period; most people remained in their seat, still saddened about their friend and peer landing in the hospital. Shuichi turned to his left and saw Hiei perched up on a tree across his classroom. He was the first to stand up; his classmate's eyes followed him as he exited the room.

"What is it?" he asked calmly, masking his sadness.

"There are intruders in Spirit world. Koenma has asked for you," Hiei replied shortly. Nodding, Shuichi followed Hiei as he created a portal for the both of them to enter.

Fear ran through Rin's body as she walked along a dark corridor in an unfamiliar place. She stood closely behind Chiyo, who was walking in a fast pace as if she was on a mission. From what she could tell, the place was huge, most likely a mansion or a castle. Rin wasn't too sure, all she knew was that one minute they were walking through a portal that Chiyo summoned from thin air and then they ended up in a rather dark corridor.

"Where are we?" she asked meekly, her eyes peeled for any possible danger.

"We're in the Spirit world," Chiyo stopped suddenly, making Rin bump into her.

The young teen's eyes widened. "So I am dead," she guessed, reverting into a shocked state.

Chiyo shook her head. "No, you're not, I can still put your soul back in your body but we need to get something from Spirit world. Something that belonged to you," she explained and closed her eyes. Her body then started to glow for a couple seconds then disappeared when she sighed frustratingly. "I can't sense it," she whispered and then turned her attention to Rin. "I need you to close your eyes and focus on the staff Rin always carried with her. You should be able to call for it."

"W-what? I don't even know what it is," Rin interrupted Chiyo.

Chiyo gave her a stern glare. "Just try."

Sighing, Rin closed her eyes and tried to envision the staff Dream Rin was always holding. The same one her former lover tried to steal when they first met. All of a sudden, she was brought back to a memory Chiyo had shown her. It was the first time Dream Rin first received the staff; it had called out to her. The staff kept calling for Dream Rin, until it was no longer Dream Rin that it was calling out for, but to her, the voice was no longer in her memory, but in her mind as if someone was telepathically speaking to her. "Jougen (crescent moon)," she breathed and started to feel a pull. She opened her eyes. "This way," she yelled and started running.

Chiyo kept her senses sharp, knowing that Koenma's people must have already realized that they had broken into his castle. He must have already sent for his spirit detective and his friends. Her eyes widened when she felt a ball of energy heading towards them. Quickly, she picked Rin up by the waist and jumped. Rin let out a squeal, which fell to deaf ears as they floated back down, Chiyo landing gracefully as she still held onto Rin.

Rin looked shocked and confused. They were being attacked! She was dropped onto the floor roughly as Chiyo disappeared in a blink of an eye and was right in front of a teenage boy with slicked back hair and a green uniform and another teenage boy with orange hair, who wore a blue version of the green uniform.

Smirking, Chiyo changed her staff into a long sword and swung it, missing the spirit detective by a mere inch. "Yusuke Urameshi, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said maliciously. "Rin, get out of here and find Jougen!" she commanded and Rin sprung into action.

As if Jougen was guiding her, Rin kept running and the pulling feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. Huffing, she pushed open the heavy set of wooden double doors to reveal Jougen in the middle of the room. It was floating as a lone light shone on it. It looked exactly like the staff from her dream. She could hear a male voice in her head calling to her. Saying her name, she instantly knew it was Jougen. She walked ever so slowly to it, her right arm outstretched to grab it. It was as if she was trying to savior the moment of finally being able to hold Jougen after hundreds of years.

Just as she was about to grasp it in her hand, she quickly jumped back, on instincts and luckily she obeyed her newly sharpened instincts as a sword replaced where she stood. She yelped, clumsily falling to the ground, her hair splayed out everywhere. Her eyes wide as she followed the sword leading up to a small figure dressed in black. He had a smirk on his face and a look that said he didn't care if she was male or female, he was going to attack.

"Hiei, Koenma said not to kill them," a familiar voice scolded the teen named Hiei.

Rin's eyes were wide as plates, instantly recognizing that serene voice. She slowly turned her head towards the figure behind her and sure enough, still dressed in his uniform was Shuichi. "Shuichi?" she whispered, her voice in shock. Rin's mind was addled as it refused to function. What the hell was Shuichi doing here?

Kurama's eyes widened when he finally got to see who the intruder was. "Rin?" He took had a look of shock on his face, echoing Rin's own face. Rin couldn't have been the intruder and if she was in Spirit world, it meant that she was dead.

"Too bad, I guess I'll just have to tell Koenma my sword slipped!" Hiei yelled and lunged his sword at Rin, who sat on the ground in shock.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama yelled, running towards Hiei and Rin to save her. For the first time, true fear entered his heart, as he was about to watch a dear friend of his die right before his eyes.

Rin closed her eyes and screamed a blood-curdling scream as she held her arms as if to protect her. Then all of a sudden she was surrounded by light, blinding Hiei and Kurama. Kurama stopped running and then heard a loud clang, his eyes adjusted to the bright light as it dimmed only slightly. Rin's eyes widened when she saw Jougen in her hand, blocking Hiei sword. A sudden force pushed Hiei away, smashing into the wall, and then Rin's eyes glazed over.

She started to float up; a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and started to glow brightly. Rin started to feel a warm feeling flowing through her body, tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes. She was extremely afraid and confused. She had no idea what was going on and what was happening to her. Rin didn't know why people were trying to kill her and it scared her. All she wanted was to be back I her bed, safe and warm.

"What's happening to me?" she asked as every memory, every emotion and every pain Rin of the Moon felt when she was alive, Rin started to remember and experience. She faced Kurama; fat tears were now slowly slipping down her porcelain face. "Please help me," she begged. It was the last thing she said before she fully transformed into Rin of the Moon.

"Rin!" Kurama yelled, he barely noticed Chiyo, Yusuke and Kuwabara enter the room. "Snap out of it!" Before his eyes, Rin started to transform into his former lover, Rin of the Moon. Her hair grew longer and lighter, she grew taller and her eyes changed into a grey color. Her clothes also started to change. His heart soared and ached at the same time as he watched Rin change before his very eyes. Yoko began to stir from within his soul, begging to take a peek at his former lover and partner.

Rin stopped glowing, but she was still floating as she clutched onto Jougen tightly. Her eyes grew colder as she looked at the group in front of her. "Jougen," she whispered silkily, her voice no longer the human Rin, but Rin of the Moon. "It's been so long, my friend," she said affectionately, caressing the head of the staff with her cheek.

"Hey Lady! Do you want a moment with that thing?" Yusuke taunted, he was annoyed. All he wanted to do was rest, but it was ruined when Koenma summoned him, explaining that two intruders had snuck into Spirit world. He really had no patience for the two women.

Glaring at the ignorant teen, Rin raised her staff. Kurama was about to tell Yusuke to stop, knowing full well what Rin of the Moon was capable of, but it was too late. "Silence," she whispered in a deathly calm voice, and then Yusuke clutched onto his neck as he struggled to speak.

Kuwabara flailed his arms around, looking between Yusuke and the mysterious woman. "What did you do to Urameshi?" he demanded.

Chiyo disappeared from beside Yusuke and reappeared beside Rin, who was now on the ground. "Rin."

"Chiyo, my dear sister," Rin said calmly, the only emotion she had came from her eyes and it was endearment for her sister. "I have returned."

"Chiyo!" Kurama yelled. "What did you do to Rin?"

Chiyo shrugged, her face emotionless. "Nothing that wouldn't have happened in time, Yoko Kurama."

Hiei grunted in annoyance. "I've had enough of this. Witch, prepare to die!" he yelled impatiently and lunged his sword forward.

Rin just raised her staff and a force set Hiei back. She stepped to the side, when she noticed Yusuke's fist about to collied with her face. "Weaklings," she whispered and blocked Hiei's sword with her staff, and sent him to the ground with a kick in the gut. She was about to strike a deadly blow, when a whip wrapped itself around Jougen. She followed the whip, leading it to the red haired teen. She smirked. "Yoko Kurama. I never would have believed you would take a human body," she mocked.

Kurama looked determined to stop her from hurting his friends. Even though he looked calm inside, a war was raging within him. He was fight to keep control over his body, to suppress Yoko from emerging.

Rin burned the whip, making Kurama let it go. She reappeared beside her sister once again, who looked stoic.

"Rin, stop using your powers. The girl will not be able to withstand the powers you are using," Chiyo warned her sister. Even though she was happy to have her sister back, she knew that her sister was not truly back. The Rin they were seeing now was merely a failsafe to protect the human Rin. She still cared for the human Rin as it was still her sister's soul that resided in her.

Rin made a sound of distaste before using her staff to send Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei back, hitting the wall with the last of her powers. Just then Rin's body glowed again and she became human again. Her vision became bleary and she all of a sudden became exhausted, her breathing was labored. Her body instantly went limp, Chiyo managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry boys, let's do this again," Chiyo mocked, hitting the floor with the bottom of her own staff, then a portal was created behind them and she fell into it, closing after them, Rin still in her arms like a sack of potatoes.

Kurama stood up weakly and ran after them. "Rin!" he yelled angrily and tried to catch up to the fast closing portal. It disappeared before he could reach it, and he hit the ground with his fist in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rin discovered Kurama's secret life and not in the best of ways. If you're confused about Rin of the Moon's emergence it will all be explained in the next chapter, I promise. And the more people reviewing, the more I'm tempted to update it as its already finished. So review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**A/N: So in the last chapter, Rin was awakened and Rin finds out who Shuichi really is. It would be really amazing if you guys reviewed. I honestly would really, really love it. Thank you wolvesrain17 for commenting all the time, its much appreciated .**

* * *

><p>Yusuke was worried for Kurama. The only time he had ever seen Kurama act the way he was acting was when Kurama was forced to kill Game Master. The hate and anger in his eyes coupled with the calmness in his face. It scared him to think about what Kurama was capable of in such a state.<p>

Kurama was fighting a war within himself. The Yoko side of him wanted to seek out his former lover and the Shuichi side of him blamed himself for not being able to protect Rin from what happened. He should have killed Chiyo when he had the chance fifteen years ago. Maybe if she had died Rin never would have awakened. Rin didn't need this. She didn't need to be involved with demons; she was just a normal girl.

"Hey Koenma, you have a lot of explaining to do," Yusuke screamed, kicking the door to the prince of Spirit world's doors open. "You can start by telling us who the hell that woman was!" he demanded.

Koenma sighed and pulled out his remote. A white screen dropped from the ceiling and the room dimmed. Soon the picture of the blue haired woman appeared. "Her name is Rin of the Moon. She was a demon elf, who was said to be cursed," he explained.

"Curse?" Botan asked from beside Yusuke. "What do you mean, Koenma sir?"

"Generally demon elves don't live for very long, but she and her sister was different. Rin of the Moon lived for thousands of years. Never being able to die and watching her loved ones die. Eventually, she found Jougen, her staff, and became a witch. Jougen," he started, changing the picture and showed the staff. "Is a staff that is said to have been made from the very moon itself, this is where Rin of the Moon gets her powers, the moon. She was known throughout demon world as a great and powerful witch, but she lived with her sister as a healer. Now one really knows the origins of Jougen, just that it was made thousands of years ago, maybe even a million years ago.

"And this is Chiyo," he changed the picture again to reveal the blonde. "Chiyo of the Forest. She is Rin's older sister, and like Rin, she is also cursed. The two sisters have been alive for thousands of years, until a couple hundreds of years ago when Rin was killed and Jougen was brought to Spirit world."

"She died? Who killed her?" Botan asked again, feeling sorry for the blue haired witch. If she had lived most of her life as a healer, then she must have been a good demon.

Koenma looked at Kurama, unsure if he should be the one to reveal to the group Rin's murderer. Unlike the rest of the group, Koenma was aware of the type of relationship Yoko and she had. As Rin had explained everything when she passed through Spirit world and allowed Koenma to look at her memories. He knew of the things she and Yoko had done together. Not only were they lovers, but they were also partners in crime.

"Yoko did," Kurama piped up, knowing that Koenma was expecting him to say it. He said it in a short and final voice, a sure sign that nothing else was to be questioned. Kurama ignored the shocked look from his friends.

"Wait, if the bitch is dead, then why was she in Spirit world just now?" Yusuke questioned.

"That's because Rin Mori," Koenma started and flipped to a picture of the human Rin. "Is the reincarnation of Rin of the Moon," he revealed.

Everyone, minus Hiei, who was stoic as ever, had a shocked look on his or her faces, including Kurama. All this time, Yoko's former lover and partner had been right beside him living in the human world as a human herself, and he didn't even know. Even though the Rin back then and the Rin now was different, they still had the same soul. It wasn't shared or infused like his was with Yoko's; it was Rin of the Moon's soul.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke screamed.

Waking up in a hospital, Rin Mori felt sick to her stomach. She wondered what the hell she was doing in a hospital until a nurse came in and explained to her that she had just been in a coma. Immediately, her parents, who were just outside were informed of her recent progress.

After bouts of tearful hugging and worried words, Rin was left alone to rest, but rest was the last thing on her mind. She hugged her knees close to her body, her eyes closed as she tried to push back recent events. _"What the hell is happening to me?"_ she asked herself, staring at her hands as she remembered being transformed into the Dream Rin. _"Was I dreaming? Or was that all real? What was Shuichi doing in Spirit world and why were they calling him Kurama? Wasn't Yoko Kurama Rin's boyfriend? But Shuichi doesn't even look like Yoko."_

"I can assure you it was all real," a familiar melodic voice rang through the rom.

Rin's eyes snapped open and were face to face with Chiyo. "Chiyo!" she explained. "What's going on? And" she demanded.

Chiyo sat on the window ledge and faced Rin with a serious face. "The reason you can hear Jougen and see Rin's memories is because you are her reincarnation," Chiyo revealed.

Rin looked shocked. She was the reincarnation of a very powerful and pissed off demon witch. She sighed and hugged her legs closer to her chest. "So I'm just a copy of someone," she said, looking down sadly. Rin didn't like the idea of knowing that she was just someone's second, it was as if she wasn't her own person.

"No," the blonde replied quickly. "You're not her copy. You are my sister and my sister is you. It is merely the rebirth of a soul into another body. If you were raised in the same circumstances as my sister, I have no doubt you would have had the same personality as her. Unlike Yoko, whose soul is infused with another soul, he shares a body with Shuichi Minamino's soul thus creating a middle ground, another personality, per say, in Kurama."

At the sound of Shuichi's name, Rin looked up shocked. "Wait, you said Yoko shares a body with Shuichi, does that mean he shares Yoko's memories? Does that mean he knows about Rin?"

Chiyo nodded, making Rin blush. That would mean that he knows everything that happened between Rin of the Moon and Yoko. All the intimate details of their relationship, her classmate knew about. Her face was hot as intimate memories flashed through her mind, memories that Shuichi no doubt knows about.

"Isn't it the same with me then? Shuichi's situation. And how do you know Shuichi?"

"No. There is no middle ground between you and my sister, simply because there is no other soul residing in your body. I was the one that made Yoko desperate enough to enter the human world and take the body of a human."

"Then back in Spirit world when I was fighting those boys and Shuichi, I wasn't myself, I was Rin of the Moon." Ever since waking up, it was the one thing that had been haunting her. It felt like she was trapped in her own body as something else took control of it.

"That was a failsafe. Think of it as instinct. Whenever your life is in danger, the more dominant part of your soul protects you. In other words, the dominant part of your soul that's best suited to protect you is my sister. Your soul reverted back to when it was at its strongest and that was when my sister was alive."

"Will it ever happen again?"

"Not if you can control it."

Rin looked up, wide-eyed. "I don't want to control it!" she yelled forcefully. "I don't even want this! This never should have happened to me. I'm Rin Mori, not Rin of the Moon," she yelled. "I just want to be a normal teenager, " she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "I just want a normal life."

Chiyo could tell that Rin was taking this hard. It hurt her knowing that the girl was in so much pain. In a way, Chiyo viewed Rin as her sister. Everything she knew was completely turned upside down, but she couldn't have prevented this. She had only sped up the process. The more Rin spent with Yoko's human body, the more her memories, as Rin of the Moon would resurface. She had already started getting frequent dreams about her sister. Unknowing to the two teenagers, their souls had been calling out to each other. Not only that, but Rin's spirit energy had started to leek, which could possibly attract people seeking to control her powers. Yoko discovering who Rin was was the least of Chiyo's worries.

Swinging her long legs back to the ground, Chiyo stood up and walked over to Rin's bedside. She placer her index and middle finger on Rin's head and muttered a couple of words. "Rest," she whispered and Rin's eyes grew heavy and her head hit the pillow. "I'll be back," was the last thing she heard from Chiyo before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Wait, so if this Chiyo lady found out who Rin was, that would have meant that she had been following Rin for a long time," Yusuke attempted to make sense of the information they had just been give. "How come you weren't able to sense her Kurama? As a matter of fact, why wasn't I able to sense? She was pretty strong for a girl."

"Chiyo is old, older than Yoko. Not to mention, she is a witch, meaning she is capable to hiding her spirit energy. Although she is not as strong as her younger sister, Chiyo is still powerful."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and yawned. "Great, so not only are we up against a chick who can hide her spirit energy, making it impossible to detect her, but we're also up against her reincarnated sister, who also has a grudge against Yoko. You must have been pretty popular with the ladies, huh Kurama?" Yusuke teased his good friend and smiled widely. Yusuke was about to walk away when Koenma stopped him.

"Yusuke, I need you to retrieve Rin," the prince said sternly.

"What! Why do you need her?"

"Not only has her soul been fully awakened, but so has her powers, now that Jougen is in her possession. Her spirit energy is bound to attract some power hungry demons and humans. Right now, its dangerous for her to be alone."

"But-but she has her sister," Yusuke tried to reason.

"Chiyo alone is not going to be able to stand up against demons and humans that want her. Do whatever you must to bring her here." Koenma created a portal behind the group.

Hiei grunted. "I care little for the girl. If she dies, she dies, this is a waste of my time," he said and disappeared.

"Damn," Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Lucky bastard," he cursed as he waked towards the portal, Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara behind him. They appeared in a small dark room that looked like a hospital. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Yusuke, look," Botan pointed out. The boys turned around and saw a sleeping figure wrapped in a white blanket on a bed near the window. Dark hair peeked from the covers and they knew that it was Rin.

Kuwabara started to freak out. "Is the person dead?" he asked.

Yusuke grunted and shot Kuwabara an annoyed glace. "No stupid, she's just sleeping."

The group walked closer to the sleeping Rin. They were careful not to wake her and put any threats on her life as Rin of the Moon might take over her body. Kurama stared at Rin in awe. It was hard to believe that just a couple hours ago, she was the same person that tried to kill them. That she had transformed into Yoko's former lover. She looked so angelic and peaceful just lying there sleeping.

Everyone tensed when Rin started to stir. Something had been calling to her as if the voice was trying to wake her. One she gained consciousness, she realized that it was Jougen that was calling her name. She opened her eyes and much to her shock was face to face with Shuichi and the two boys she saw earlier and a blue haired woman with pink eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, still groggy from having just woken up. When she was more aware, her eyes widened, her brain going into fight mode as she realized they were the same boys who had attacked her and activated her soul's apparent failsafe. She was about to scream and summon Jougen when Shuichi swiftly hit the back of her head, make her drowsy. "Shuichi…" she muttered before falling limp in his arms.

Kurama looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Had he known her identity from the start, he never would have befriended her or gotten close to her, maybe just maybe he could have prevented this. Rin was a nice girl, who was kind to everyone and stood up for what she believed in. Rin didn't deserve all of this.

He lifted her from the bed and carried her bridal style. "Let's go," he said in a deathly calm voice, a voice that cemented he was not in the mood for any backtalk.

The team followed silently, one by one entering the portal Botan had created.

The group disbanded, each going off on their own. Kuwabara most likely to return home and study, Yusuke to either sleep or spend time with Keiko and Botan to report to Koenma that they had retrieved Rin. Kurama, still carrying Rin, entered one of the many rooms and gently placed Rin on the bed. He watched her for a second before turning his back on her and headed to the door.

Just before Kurama could fully exit the room, Rin shot up from the bed and in a panic looked around the room. "Shuichi?"

Kurama tensed, but he did not turn around. He couldn't face her. He felt responsible for awakening Rin of the Moon. He had a feeling in his gut the Chiyo had followed him and thus led Chiyo to Rin, creating a chain of events that led them to where they stood now. If he had just stayed away from Rin, her life would have been normal and she would have been safe.

She got out of the bed as if it was on fire and ran over to Shuichi, but he closed the door before she could reach him. She started to bang on the door, tears pouring down her face. "Please! What am I doing here?" she begged, her voice growing loud. "I just want to go home," her voice hoarse as she fell against the door, her hair splayed all over her back. "I just want to see my mom and dad again," she whispered thinking that Kurama had not heard her.

Kurama's hand was so tightly balled into a fist that he started to bleed. He cared about Rin, she was his longest friend, albeit they weren't close, he still cared about her. He could feel the pain in her voice as if it was stabbing him in the chest. He vowed to hunt down Chiyo and make her pay for what she had done to Rin just to awaken her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Most questions has been answered and explained. Kurama is torn. He wants to protect Rin but he hates seeing her in pain as well. Let me know what you think, review. 2 new reviews before I update the next chapter which I already have done! Also pictures of Rin, Chiyo and Rin of the Moon are on my profile. There are links under Momento Mori**


	6. Chapter 5: Rin's awakening

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys really are amazing. Please continue to review and to those that have not reviewed, I encourage you too. I promise I won't bite and feedback, no matter what kind, is very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Rin sat still as a statue on the wooden chair beside the window. Her face was turned to the side, facing the window. Her face was stoic and she had not moved an inch since she woke up from her slumber. Her mind raced with thoughts of what she was doing back in Spirit world and what Shuichi, or Kurama, would want with her. She wondered where Chiyo was and if Chiyo was even looking for her or if she even knew that she disappeared.<p>

Kurama sighed as he watched her from the camera in Koenam's office. It pained him to think about taking her from her parents when she was most likely scared and confused about everything. He kept telling himself that it was for the best as she needed protection and Spirit world was as safe as it got, but he was torn. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he wasn't sure if anything was going to be all right.

"Kurama, Yusuke, I need you to bring Rin here," Koenma ordered the two boys.

Yusuke grunted in disdain but obeyed when Koenma glared at him. Kurama and Yusuke walked in silence to Rin's temporary room until Yusuke could no longer take it anymore. "So, what's the history behind you and Rin anyways?"

"I told you already Yusuke, I killed her," he said shortly.

"I don't mean that. That's Yoko's history with another Rin. I mean what's _your _history with her," he reiterated his question, stressing 'your'.

Kurama looked at Yusuke surprised. He wasn't expecting that question. If anything he was expecting the question of what Yoko and Rin's exact relationship was and how it ended and why he killed her. "She's my oldest friend. We're not close but I've known her since junior high school," he explained remembering a younger Rin giggling alongside Maya.

She and Maya were always together and he was well aware of Maya's feelings for him and he felt the same, so he saw a lot of Rin. Back then; Rin was also fairly popular with the opposite sex. Quite a few boys had professed their feelings for her, but she always turned them down saying that she did not want to date until she was accepted into medical school. Even back then, Rin was driven and an overachiever, often joining clubs. She was particularly exceptional in track.

"You must really care for her, huh?" Kurama looked at Yusuke curiously. "I haven't seen that face you made since we went up against Game Master. It looked like you were ready to murder someone."

"She's… just a friend," he answered with a pause.

Rin snapped back into reality when she heard voices just outside her bedroom. It was Yusuke and Shuichi. She quickly got up, and hid herself beside the door, her back firmly pressed against the wall. This was her chance to escape and get back to her parents! She called Jougen out, and held it tightly against her chest. She was going to knock them out and make a run for it.

"Yeah, well," Yusuke said but stopped when he felt a sudden force on his head. He grunted and stuck his tongue out. Kurama looked slightly stunned as he followed the silver and gold staff to a glaring Rin, ignoring Yusuke's string of swear words.

She pushed Yusuke aside with as much force as she could muster and bolted out the door. She kept running and running as fast as she could, and stopped when she rounded the corner and Shuichi and Yusuke were no longer in sight. Rin realized that she had no idea how to get out of Spirit world. She didn't know how to summon a portal, only knowing how to summon Jougen from the miniature sized necklace shaped like her staff she wore around her neck. Rin rested against the wall, sinking to the ground to catch her breath.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Rin heard Yusuke roar.

Rin's head shot up. She closed her eyes and clutched Jougen close to her chest as she thought hard about getting out of Spirit world. She mentally begged Jougen to get her out of the place to where Chiyo was, wherever she was. All of a sudden a portal appeared and without thinking, she ran to it, just in time as Yusuke and Shuichi rounded the corner and see her disappear into the portal.

Once outside the portal, Rin immediately regretted where she was. She ended up in an unfamiliar place that was completely different from Tokyo. Looking through Rin of the Moon's memories, she instantly recognized it as Demon world and from what she remembered, a really dangerous part of Demon world. The part where murders and bandits usually spent their time trading and hanging out, looking for prey. Thankfully though, there wasn't anyone insight, otherwise no demon would hesitate to kill a human with high spirit energy that was just leaking.

She carefully trudged around, looking for Chiyo. She had wished for Jougen to take her to Chiyo and Rin would guess that Chiyo was somewhere around. What she was doing in such a dangerous place was beyond Rin. From what she could recall from her past life, Chiyo never meddled around this area, it was her past self that did, during her time with Yoko. They would always walk around like they owned the place. As if they were Kings and Queens.

As she walked around searching for Chiyo, but at the same time the various things that she found interesting were catching her attention, like the oddly shaped trees and large insects that were on the trees. Rin was looking somewhere else when she bumped into two fairly large demons. One was green and it had horns sprouting from its forehead and the other was purple with sharp fangs that looked like it was to kill.

She tried to back away as quietly as possible as the two demons tried to corner her with a malicious glint in their eyes. Rin tripped on a rock, falling flat on her butt, she tried to look for away out, for someone to save her. This was the moment where she hoped Rin of the Moon would come out and take over her body. The only time where she hoped to transform.

"G-get away form me!" she screamed bloody murder as she got up as quickly as she could and started to run.

"Come back here pretty. We just want to eat you. You have exceptionally high spirit energy and you might just be tasty," the purple one said, extended the wings on his back and flew.

Rin was now huffing and starting to wonder when her failsafe was going to kick in and when she was going to transform. She abruptly stopped when the purple demon fell from the sky, his wings, fangs and long nails were all extended, making him bigger than before. She looked back and saw the green demon not far behind her, his claws extended as well.

The purple demon charged at her, thinking that she would transform if she were in even more danger, Rin stood rooted in her spot. She started to sweat, her heart started to beat out of her chest as the purple demon came closer and closer. She held up her left arm to protect herself when the demon's claws were merely inches away from her face.

Then as if watching it in slow motion, she saw the claws make contact with her porcelain skin. She let out a deafening scream as she watched and felt his sharp claws rip through her skin. She fell on her shoulder on the dirt ground, blood gushing out of her now open wound.

"What is this," she said to herself, wide-eyed and scared as she watched the blood pool in the dirt ground.

Fear was now paralyzing her as her mind registered that Rin of the Moon was no longer going to save her this time. She was going to die in Demon world by the hands of demons that wanted to eat her and she was too weak to do anything about it.

She watched motionless as both demons' claws descended upon her. It was in slow motion again, but this time she heard someone screaming at her to move. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Shuichi running towards her with a determined look on his face. Slowly, she watched as Shuichi stood in front of her, taking the blow to his chest from their claws. Blood splattered to the floor and on her face, but all she could do was sit there, clutching her injured arm. Shuichi fell to the floor with a grunt.

Dumbly, she gingerly touched her cheek and all of the sudden the silence stopped and she snapped out of her paralyzing fear when she saw Shuichi's blood on her hand. "Shuichi," she yelled, running over to him, tears starting to pour form her eyes.

"Rin," he whispered as pain shot from his stomach when she moved him to her lap. He saw the tears falling from her eyes, mixing with the blood on her cheek, his blood. It marred her beauty and he tried to wipe it with his hand, but found it difficult to move his hand without feeling pain.

"Don't," she warned him, gently moving his hand back down. "You'll hurt yourself. Why would you do that?" she sobbed.

A body falling to the ground caught both their attentions. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were all struggling as more and more demons approached, trying to best them all. Sure they were low class demons, but they were completely outnumbered and it was obvious the team was getting pissed off and anxious as they wanted to see how their injured friend was doing.

"Stop leaking so much spirit energy, you stupid woman," sneered Hiei as he lopped of a demon's head. "You're attracting them here!"

A demon managed to slip past the three able fighters and headed straight for Rin. The amount of spirit energy Rin was emitting without her control was almost enough to make any demon within the vicinity high. It made them want to find the source and take it for themselves. Rin's eyes widened when she saw the demon running.

Shuichi groaned. "Rin, you need to leave me and run before it kills you," he struggled to her as the blood was now in his mouth.

Shaking her head violently, Rin started to sob even more. "No!" she screamed and hugged her close friend's head. Blocking him from the danger but exposed her back to the attacking demon. "I won't leave you!" she yelled. The crescent moon appeared on her forehead and it emitted light, surrounding Shuichi and Rin, blinding everyone.

When the light disappeared, the team stared in awe when they say all the demons burnt to a crisp as the light retreated back to the crescent moon on her forehead. The last of her tears fell from her face as she collapsed to the ground with Shuichi still on her lap.

"She collapsed," Yusuke commented, picking her up with ease after Kuwabara helped Kurama up. "Hey Kurama, are you going to survive?" he asked, looking back at them.

Kurama grunted. "I'll be fine Yusuke," he reassured his worried teammate. "Just make sure she's okay. Her powers are starting to awaken and it won't be long before it starts to attract demons. No doubt, the news of Rin of the Moon's reincarnation and return has already reached some powerful demon's ear."

"Right!" Yusuke said with fake enthusiasm. "Off to Koenma's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rin and Kurama, despite what happened to them, both care about each other deeply and are willing to risk their lives to protect one another and Kurama has revealed that Rin's powers are starting to awaken. It is also revealed what kind of relationship they have. Review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
